fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Castro
Sergeant (Sgt.) Castro is a character in Season 1 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is portrayed by Bobby Naderi. Biography Background Castro lived in San Diego with his wife and daughter. When the virus began to infect LA, Castro, as a soldier in the California Army National Guard, was activated and posted to El Sereno. He is part of the first squad with Cpl. Cole, PFC Richards and Nevins. Season 1 Not Fade Away When the military begin to remove the distressed and risk-prone civilians from the neighborhood, Bethany Exner has documented that Nicholas Clark is also going to be removed and taken to the facility. When Daniel Salazar begins to leave with an injured Griselda Salazar, Castro blocks him from leaving. Daniel tells him he is on the list, however, Castro informs the Clarks that there are two names, the second being Nick. Richards tells Nicholas that it's a free medical facility provided by the U.S. Military, however, he decides to run. Richards chases, and when he catches up to him, he clocks him in the face with his gun. Richards holds Madison Clark back while Castro drags him away. Cobalt Andrew Adams arrives in a Humvee just as Sgt. Castro walks up to the fence to deal with a distressed Ofelia Salazar and blocks Castro's way. He persuades Castro to let him talk to Ofelia. After Adams walks through the fence, Cpl. Cole, says "I'm not doing this anymore." and starts to walk away. Lt. Moyers, who's been watching from back aways, tells Sgt. Castro to sort it out and Castro goes after him. Later, Travis Manawa insists and speaks with Moyers, wanting to visit the facility that his family where taken to. Moyers agrees, however Sgt Castro suggests using another squad because his have been up 50- hours. Castro informs Moyers that Nevins was also killed the night before, so they need a rest. Moyers does not care, and instead teases Castro by handing him a tissue. Travis gets in the back of a Humvee with Richards, Castro, Moyers and Cole. Richards driving across town, Moyers is standing up and looking out at the town through the hatch as they go. Moyers tells them to stop and Richards pulls over, Moyers says he's found one. They all get out and a .50 sniper rifle (.50 is a reference to the diameter of the gun, so in this case a 50 caliiber gun is .5 inches) set-up. Moyers looks through his binoculars and says "She's a ripe one". Moyers cocks the rifle and tells Travis to shoot the infected woman. Travis looks through the rifle, and Castro gives Travis pointers on how to hold it the rifle. Travis hesitates, and does not shoot, Moyers humiliates him; "that's what I thought" and puts the woman down himself with a single shot. The soldiers with Travis get a radio message about a squad pinned down in the library and divert off to help them. Over the radio they can hear the chaos and panic. They arrive at the West View Library and, as they get out, Castro tells Travis to stay in the truck, "no matter what". After some time, the squad, minus Moyers, run out of the building followed by the infected. Richards throws a grenade and they get back in the Humvee. Travis asks where Moyers is and Richards answers that "He ain't coming." With Moyers now gone and with no leadership, Castro tells Travis that he will now be heading home to San Diego to find his family. The three soldiers drop Travis a few blocks away from the safe zone before leaving. Gallery Nationalguardstorm.jpeg Nationalguardlibrary.jpg Appearances Trivia *Actor Bobby Naderi confirms the soldiers successfully escaped LA, however it is not confirmed if they made it to San Diego.https://twitter.com/BobbyNaderi/status/650858483999309824 Image gallery Castro.PNG|Castro in the Clark household. Travis_1x05.PNG|Castro watching as Travis shoots an infected. So._Cheek_on_the_stock.png|Castro teaching Travis how to hold the rifle. References Navigation fr:Castro Category:Member of National Guard Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Main Show Category:Minor Characters Category:American Category:California Residents Category:Recurring Characters